Better in Stereo
'Better ibn Stereo '- czołówka serialu Liv i Maddie wykonywana przez Dove Cameron Tekst B-b-better in stereo, B-b-better in stereo. I'm up with the sunshine (let's go) I lace up my high tops (oh, no) Slam dunk, ready or not Now show me what you got I'm under the spotlight (spotlight) I dare you, come on and follow You dance to your own beat I'll sing the melody When you say yeah, I say no When you say stop, all I wanna do is Go, go, go You (you) the other half of me (me) The half I'll never be-e The half that drives me crazy You (you) the better half of me (me) The half I'll always need (need) When we both know We're better in stereo (B-b-better in stereo) Oh oh (B-b-better in stereo) Oh oh And when we're together (Oh yeah) In sweet harmony or so where If we could just agree We would go major league When you say yeah, I say no When you say stop, all I wanna do is Go, go, go You (you) the other half of me (me) The half I'll never be-e The half that drives me crazy You (you) the better half of me (me) The half I'll always need (need) When we both know We're better in stereo You say it's wrong, I'll say it's right You say it's black, I'll say it's white You take a left, I take a right But at the end of the day We both know We're better in stereo (You, you, the other half of me, me The half I'll never be-e The half that drives me crazy You, you, the better half of me, me The half I'll always need, need When we both know We're better in stereo) B-b-better in stereo Better in stereo Oh oh Better in stereo Oh oh Better in stereo (B-b-better in stereo) Oh oh Better in Stereo Tłumaczenie L-l-lepiej w parze,* L-l-lepiej w parze. Jestem się w promieniach słońca (chodźmy) Skrytykuje** swoje wysokie szczyty (O nie) Zatrzasnęłam za sobą drzwi, gotowa czy nie... Teraz pokaż mi, co masz Jestem w centrum uwagi (krzyk)*** Wyzywam cię, chodź i nadążaj Tańczysz do swojego własnego rytmu Ja będę śpiewać melodię Kiedy mówisz ,,Tak!'' ja mówię ,,Nie!'' Kiedy mówisz ,,Stop!'' ,wszystko co chcę zrobić to...'' Iść, iść, iść Ty (ty) inna (druga) połowa mnie (mnie) Połowa, którą nigdy nie będę To połowa, która doprowadza mnie do szału Ty (ty), lepsza połowa mnie (mnie) Ta połowa, której zawsze będę potrzebować (potrzebować) Kiedy obie wiemy, że... Razem jesteśmy lepsze. (L-l-lepiej w parze) Oh oh (L-l-lepiej w parze) Oh oh I kiedy jesteśmy razem (Oh, tak) W słodkiej harmonii lub tam gdzieś Jeśli mogłybyśmy się zgodzić Przeszłybyśmy poważną milę**** Kiedy mówisz ,,Tak!'' ja mówię ,,Nie!'' Kiedy mówisz ,,Stop!'' ,wszystko co chcę zrobić to...'' Iść, iść, iść Ty (ty) inna (druga) połowa mnie (mnie) Połowa, którą nigdy nie będę To połowa, która doprowadza mnie do szału Ty (ty), lepsza połowa mnie (mnie) Ta połowa, której zawsze będę potrzebować (potrzebować) Kiedy obie wiemy, że... Razem jesteśmy lepsze. Ty mówisz, że to złe, ja powiem, że to dobre Ty mówisz, że to czarne, ja powiem, że to białe Wykręcasz się, żeby nie powiedzieć ,,Dobra''.'' Jednakże w ostatecznym rozrachunku Obie wiemy, że... Razem jesteśmy lepsze. (Ty, ty inna (druga) połowa mnie, mnie Połowa, którą nigdy nie będę To połowa, która doprowadza mnie do szału Ty, ty lepsza połowa mnie, mnie Ta połowa, której zawsze będę potrzebować, potrzebować Kiedy obie wiemy, że... Razem jesteśmy lepsze) L-l-lepiej w parze Lepiej w parze Oh oh Lepiej w parze Oh oh Lepiej w parze (L-l-lepiej w parze) Oh oh Lepiej w parze... Ciekawostki * Piosenka zdebiutowała na instagramie 29 marca 2013 roku. * Piosenka znajduje się w albumie Disneya Play it Loud Kategoria:Piosenki